


Μάστερ Σεφ In Space

by EmpireOfTheClouds



Category: Greek TV - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Lovers, Gender inclusive language γιατί μπορώ και θέλω, Hed rot pili cheppers, Homoeroticism, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jedi!Πετρετζίκης, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), M/M, Master Chef setting, Okay maybe not seriously at all, Political commentary (λίγο), Semi-seriously actually, Sith!Μαμαλάκης, Swordfighting, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Yu Gi Oh references, homoerotic swordfighting, Βοήθεια, Μπρουτάλ παιδί μακρύ μαλλί, Ο Μαμαλάκης έκανε το εννιά έντεκα, Ο Μαμαλάκης έχει διαπράξει εγκλήματα πολέμου, Ο Πετρετζίκης μιλάει σχεδόν αποκλειστικά με quotes από τα σχόλια-μιμς του, Σφουγγάρισμα, πολλά πολλά ρέφερενσιζ στο Star Wars
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireOfTheClouds/pseuds/EmpireOfTheClouds
Summary: Ο Άκης Πετρετζίκης ήταν ο καλύτερος σεφ των Τζεντάι. Ο Ηλίας Μαμαλάκης ήταν ο καλύτερος σεφ των Σιθ. Τι γίνεται όταν μια ωραία πρωία, ο Anthony Kiedis, τραγουδιστής του ιντεργαλακτικού φανκ ροκ συγκροτήματος Hed Rot Pili Cheppers και host του Μάστερ Σεφ υπ αριθμόν Έχω-Χάσει-Το-Μέτρημα, τους βάζει να διαγωνιστούν 1v1;
Relationships: Άκης Πετρετζίκης/Ηλίας Μαμαλάκης
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Μάστερ Σεφ In Space

Οι αντίπαλοι κοιτιούνταν μεταξύ τους με βλέμματα γεμάτα μίσος. Η ένταση ήταν τόσο μεγάλη που την ένιωθες στην ατμόσφαιρα, ακόμα κι αν έβλεπες την εκπομπή από το σπίτι. (Όπως όλος ο κόσμος δηλαδή. Το Μάστερ Σεφ δεν έχει ζωντανό κοινό. Τι κάνεις στο σπίτι του Μάστερ Σεφ φίλε; Πώς μπήκες εδώ μέσα; ΣΥΛΛΑΒΕΤΕ ΤΟΝ ΠΑΡΑΚΑΛΩ)

Ο παρουσιαστής, ο αξιοσέβαστος κύριος Άντονι Κίντις, έκανε το σπικάζ. Το γραφείο του ήταν ακατάστατο, όπως και οι σκέψεις του - όχι γιατί δεν ήταν καλά, απλά ειχε κουμπώσει ό,τι του έδωσαν οι γκρούπιζ του από τον Ναμπού και ήπιε και λίγο από το πράσινο γάλα που άρμεγε ο Λουκ στο The Last Jedi. Οπότε όπως καταλαβαίνετε ήταν σε μια κατάσταση... ιδιαίτερη, θα έλεγα.

"ΚΥΡΙΕΣ, ΚΥΡΙΟΙ, ΝΟΝ ΜΠΙΝΑΝΡΙΖ- καλά το είπα; Έτσι προφέρεται;". Ένας ψίθυρος. "Νον μπ- τι; Νον-μπάιναρι; Καλά το λέω; Ηστέ αυτό τέλος παντων, ΚΑΛΩΣΗΡΘΑΤΕ ΣΤΟ ΜΑΣΤΕΡ ΣΕΦ ΥΠ' ΑΡΙΘΜΟΝ ΕΧΩ-ΧΑΣΕΙ-ΤΟ-ΜΕΤΡΗΜΑ! ΕΙΜΑΙ Ο ΠΟΛΥΑΓΑΠΗΜΕΝΟΣ ΣΑΣ ΠΑΡΟΥΣΙΑΣΤΑΡΟΣ, ΚΑΙ ΤΡΑΓΟΥΔΙΣΤΗΣ ΤΟΥ ΙΝΤΕΡΓΑΛΑΚΤΙΚΟΥ ΦΑΝΚ ΡΟΚ ΣΥΓΚΡΟΤΗΜΑΤΟΣ HED ROT PILI CHEPPERS!"

Ο ένας από τους αντιπάλους κοίταξε μπερδεμένος το ταβάνι. Ήταν προχωρημένης ηλικίας, χωρίς όμως να χάνει την ακαταμάχητή του γοητεία, και το σέξι μουστάκι του έλαμπε όταν έπεφτε πάνω του το φως. Τα μαύρα Σιθ ρούχα του τον έκαναν ακόμα πιο ακαταμάχητο, έρχονταν σε ευθεία αντίθεση με το καλόβουλο παρουσιαστικό του και σε έκαναν να αναρωτιέσαι τι είδους αισχρά εγκλήματα πολέμου είχε διαπράξει. Μήπως αυτός έριξε τους δίδυμους πύργους; Μπορεί - έχω δει ένα μιμ για αυτό, και τα μιμς του ίνσταγκραμ είναι πιο αξιόπιστα από την ελληνική τηλεόραση αυτόν τον καιρό. (Ωπ, και political commentary! Κυριε Κούλη πλιζ μην με βάλετε τρία χρόνια μέσα για τρομοκρατία, βάλτε πρώτα τους Χρυσαυγίτες που καταδικάστηκαν κιόλας.) 

"Τι ακούγεται;", ρώτησε αυτός ο σέξι Σιθ τον αντίπαλό του.

Εκείνος ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους του. Ήταν νεότερος, και η καστανή του κόμη είχε μακρύνει λόγω της καραντίνας. Παρόλους τους κανόνες των Τζεντάι, καθώς και το γεγονος ότι ήταν χειμώνας, δεν φορούσε μακρυμάνικο, αλλά μόνο ένα πλεκτό μπεζ γιλέκο που άφηνε ακάλυπτα τα τατουαρισμένα χέρια του.

"Τι μαλακίες ρωτάτε;", απάντησε ο Τζεντάι.

"Αυτά μ' αρέσουν", είπε ο Σιθ.

"ΩΣ ΓΝΩΣΤΟΝ ΜΠΟΡΕΙΤΕ ΝΑ ΒΡΕΙΤΕ ΛΙΝΚ ΓΙΑ ΤΟ ΚΑΙΝΟΥΡΙΟ ΜΟΥ ΤΡΑΓΟΥΔΙ, GIVE IT AWAY, ΣΤΗΝ ΠΕΡΙΓΡΑΦΗ ΤΟΥ ΒΙΝΤΕΟ!", συνέχισε ο Άντονι, ξεχνώντας ότι δεν κάνει βιντεο στο YouTube. "ΚΑΙ ΤΩΡΑ ΣΤΑ ΔΙΚΑ ΜΑΣ - ΣΗΜΕΡΑ ΕΙΝΑΙ Η ΜΕΡΑ, Η ΣΤΙΓΜΗ, ΠΟΥ ΟΛΟΙ ΣΑΣ ΠΕΡΙΜΕΝΑΤΕ! ΦΥΣΙΚΑ ΗΤΑΝ ΔΙΚΗ ΜΟΥ ΙΔΕΑ ΓΙΑΤΙ ΓΑΜΑΩ", είπε με έπαρση, "ΑΛΛΑ ΕΙΜΑΙ ΒΕΒΑΙΟΣ ΟΤΙ ΚΙ ΕΣΕΙΣ ΤΟ ΘΕΛΑΤΕ ΑΥΤΟ ΟΣΟ ΕΓΩ."

Μια κάμερα ζούμαρε στο πρόσωπο του Σιθ. Με την γοητεία που εκ φυσεως τον χαρακτηρίζει, έδωσε ένα φιλί στην κάμερα, σκοτώνοντας τουλάχιστον εκατόν ογδόντα δύο θαυμαστές, θαυμάστριες και θαυμαστόπαιδα με την ακατανίκητη δύναμή του.

Η πραγματικότητα ήταν ότι δεν υπήρχε άνθρωπος που να μπορούσε να αντισταθεί στον Ηλία Μαμαλάκη. Ο μόνος που εδώ και χρόνια διατηρούσε μπιφ (όχι βόειο) μαζί του ήταν ο τατουαρισμένος μακρυμάλλης στα αριστερά του.

Ο Άκης Πετρετζίκης.

Μα φυσικά... η κλασσική εχθρότητα που τους χαρακτήριζε. Ο καλύτερος σεφ των Σιθ, και ο καλύτερος σεφ των Τζεντάι. Εχθροί από τη φύση τους, όπως η γάτα και το ποντίκι, ο λύκος και το πρόβατο, οι δημοκρατικοί και οι ολιγαρχικοί, εγώ και η πρώην μου, οι Έλληνες και οι Τούρκοι, ο ανανάς και η πίτσα. (Όχι ότι το εχω δοκιμάσει, απλά το ίντερνετ με δίδαξε να το μισώ.) Το μπιφ που όλοι οι τηλεθεατές στον γαλαξία παρακολουθούσαν χρόνια τώρα.

Όταν ο Μαμαλάκης συνειδητοποίησε ότι το επίθετό του έχει μέσα την λέξη "Άκης", έσκασε από το κακό του και διέπραξε μια σύντομη γενοκτονία στον Καμίνο. Μετά έπεσε σε καταθλιπτικό επεισόδιο που κράτησε τέσσερις μήνες, εφτά ημέρες, δεκαπέντε ώρές και σαράντα τέσσερα λεπτά, και γιατρεύτηκε όταν η Έφη Θώδη ντρόπαρε τη διασκευή του Ρασπούτιν που όλοι γνωρίζουμε και αγαπάμε. Από τότε το έχει ήχο κλήσης στο κινητό του.

Ο Άντονι λάτρευε αυτό το μπιφ. Είχε γράψει δώδεκα fanfiction για αυτούς τους δύο πολύ πριν απο εμένα, αλλά το ΑΟ3 δεν σας επιτρέπει την πρόσβαση σε αυτά τα αρχεία γιατί είναι επικινδυνα για τον θνητό νου. Κανένας δεν μπορεί να ελέγξει τη δύναμη αυτών των αρχαιοτάτων κειμένων σοφίας σε μορφή τέχνης. Η Δύναμη λειτουργεί με περίεργους τρόπους, Γιούγκι. Η καρδιά των καρτών να είναι μαζί σου.

Για χρόνια, που λέτε, προσπαθούσε ο Άντονι, όταν δεν έφτιαχνε μουσική για τους Χεντ Ροτ Πίλι Τσέπερς, να φέρει έτσι τα πράγματα ώστε να τους βάλει αυτούς τους δύο στο ίδιο δωμάτιο, να διαγωνιστούν σε έναν παθιασμένο αγώνα μαγειρικής και ομοερωτικής εντάσεως. Πηγε σε μάγισσες, σε χαρτορίχτρες, και ο Μπογδάνος τον έβγαλε μπαχαλοσατανιστή βίγκαν λεσβία, όμως τα κατάφερε.

Ήταν η μεγάλη ημέρα.

"Ο ΓΟΗΤΕΥΤΙΚΟΣ ΕΡΩΤΙΑΡΗΣ ΣΙΘ, ΗΛΙΑΣ ΜΑΜΑΛΑΚΗΣ, ΘΑ ΔΙΑΓΩΝΙΣΤΕΙ ΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΜΥΣΤΗΡΙΩΔΗ ΣΕΞΙ ΤΑΤΟΥΑΡΙΣΜΕΝΟ ΤΖΕΝΤΑΪ, ΑΚΗ ΠΕΤΡΕΤΖΙΚΗ, ΣΕ 1V1 ΔΙΑΓΩΝΙΣΜΟ ΜΑΓΕΙΡΙΚΗΣ!"

Ο οπερατέρ (νομίζω δηλαδή ότι ειναι δουλειά του οπερατέρ ιδκ βαριέμαι να γκουγκλάρω) πάτησε ενα κουμπί στο ταμπλό μπροστά του. Ένα ηχητικό εφέ παλαμακίων ήχησε στο σπίτι του Μάστερ Σεφ. Υποσχέθηκε στον εαυτό του ότι θα παραιτούνταν από αυτή την μίζερη δουλειά και θα πήγαινε να γίνει ιερόδουλη, ή έστω εξωτική χορεύτρια, αλλά ήξερε κατά βάθος ότι και αύριο εδώ θα κατέληγε, να παντάει κουμπάκια σε ένα ταμπλό ενώ κάποιος τρελάρας σαν τον Άντονι κάνει σπικάζ για μια ηλίθια εκπομπή.

Η ζωή του είναι οδύνη και πόνος.

Ο Μαμαλάκης πάντως το διασκέδαζε. Υποκλινόταν με χάρη και στιλ, ενώ ο Πετρετζίκης τον στραβοκοίταζε με αντιπάθεια, αγνοώντας το γεγονός ότι κι αυτουνού έτρεμε το φυλλοκάρδι του όταν έβλεπε τον Μαμαλάκη να κάνει τέτοια.

"ΤΟ ΠΙΑΤΟ ΣΤΟ ΟΠΟΙΟ ΘΑ ΔΙΑΓΩΝΙΣΤΕΙΤΕ", συνέχισε ο Άντονι, "ΕΙΝΑΙ ΕΝΑ ΟΛ ΤΑΪΜ ΦΕΪΒΟΥΡΙΤ ΤΟΥ ΚΟΙΝΟΥ ΠΟΥ ΜΑΣ ΠΑΡΑΚΟΛΟΥΘΑΕΙ ΑΠΟ ΤΟ ΣΠΙΤΙ! ΠΕΙΤΕ ΓΕΙΑ ΣΤΟ ΚΟΙΝΟ!"

Οι δύο διαγωνιζόμενοι χαιρέτησαν με χάρη τις κάμερες.

"ΜΠΡΑΒΟ, ΜΠΡΑΒΟ", έκανε ο Άντονι. "ΤΟ ΠΙΑΤΟ ΑΥΤΟ ΛΟΙΠΟΝ ΕΙΝΑΙ..."

Ο οπερατέρ πάτησε άλλο ενα κουμπάκι, και ο χώρος γέμισε δραματική μουσική. Ξαφνικά ήθελα να πάω τουαλέτα από την αγωνία, αλλά κρατήθηκα και προσευχήθηκα στον Αλλάχ να μην τα κάνω πανω μου.

"ΕΙΝΑΙ ΧΟΙΡΙΝΕΣ ΜΠΡΙΖΟΛΙΤΣΕΣ ΜΕ ΜΕΛΙ", είπε η Βίκυ Καγιά με τον ίδιο τόνο που χρησιμοποιεί όταν ανακοινώνει την Shopping Star της εβδομάδας.

"ΑΔΙΚΙΑ", διαμαρτυρήθηκε ο Πετρετζιτζίκης. "ΑΥΤΗ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΔΙΚΗ ΤΟΥ ΣΠΕΣΙΑΛΙΤΕ!"

"Άι λοβ ντιμόκρασι", είπε λακωνικά ο Άντονι. "ΕΧΕΤΕ 3 ΩΡΕΣ ΑΝΤΕ LET'S GOOOO"

* * *

Ο Άκης, εκνευρισμένος από αυτήν την αδικία, έβριζε μέσα απ' τα δόντια του. "Σπέρμα", έλεγε επαναλαμβανόμενα σαν χαλασμένο πικάπ. "Σπέρμα, σπέρμα. Αν δεν έχω γάλα τι να βάλω; Σπέρμα."

Ο Μαμαλάκης κολαζόταν να ακούει τον Άκη να μιλάει για σπέρματα με τόσο σέξι τρόπο, αλλά θα σταματήσω αυτή την πρόταση γιατί τρώω και θα ξεράσω. Συγγνώμη που το διαβάσατε αυτό. Ελπίζω να μην κλείσατε το φάνφικ.

Οι δύο αντίπαλοι προχώρησαν προς τον πάγκο με τα υλικά και άρχισαν να παίρνουν αυτά που θελουν. Πίσω από τον πάγκο, ο Δημήτρης Παλαιολόγου σφουγγάριζε το πάτωμα ξέγνοιαστος. Βλέποντας τον Μαμαλάκη, του έκλεισε το μάτι γιατί ειναι γκέουλας και ο Μαμαλάκης του χαμογέλασε παιχνιδιάρικα. Ο Πετρετζίκης κατέπνιξε το ελαφρύ τσίμπημα ζήλιας που ένιωσε στην καρδιά του και συνέχισε να συγκεντρώνει υλικά για το πιάτο του. Ο Μπρουτάλ πήρε τα μάτια του από τον Μαμαλάκη (με τα χίλια ζόρια βέβαια) και σκοπευε να συνεχίσει το σφουγγάρισμα, όταν ξαφνικά είδε τον Άκη με τα τατουάζ στα γυμνά χέρια του. Τρομαγμένος από αυτά τα διαβολικά πράγματα, συνέχισε να σφουγγαρίζει σκούζοντας σαν σφαχτάρι:

"ΕΞΩ ΤΟ ΚΑΚΟ ΑΠΟ ΤΟ ΣΠΙΤΙ. ΞΟΡΚΙΣΜΕΝΟ ΤΟ ΚΑΚΟ ΑΠΟ ΤΟ ΣΠΙΤΙ."

Το φιλικό βλέμμα του Μαμαλάκη ξαφνικά δεν ήταν πια τόσο φιλικό. Με την μανία που χαρακτηρίζει τους Σιθ, και με ωμή δύναμη που θα ζήλευε ακόμα και ο αγάπη μόνο, έπιασε τον Μητσάρα απ' τον λαιμό και τον έπνιξε με την Δύναμη.

Ο Μπρουτάλ φυσικά την βρίσκει με κάτι τέτοια, οπότε ίσως να μην ήταν και η καλύτερη επιλογή επιθετικής στρατηγικής. Το συνειδητοποίησε αυτό ευθύς αμέσως, οπότε άλλαξε τακτική και έβγαλε το φωτόσπαθό του.

Ο Μπρουτάλ φυσικά τη βρίσκει και με μαχαίρια, οπότε στην αρχή δεν τρόμαξε ιδιαίτερα, αλλά ξαφνικά ο Μαμαλάκης έκανε κάτι τόσο ποταπό που αρχιζω να καταλαβαίνω πώς γινεται να είναι Σιθ. Κανένας Τζεντάι δεν θα διέπρατε ένα εγκλημα τόσο αισχρό...

Με το φωτόσπαθό του, κόκκινο σαν το αιμα των εχθρών του, έκοψε το μακρύ μαλλί του Δημήτρη Παλαιολόγου. Ο Άντονι κοιτούσε σοκαρισμένος όσο οι όμορφες μαύρες τρίχες έπεφταν στο φρεσκοσφουγγαρισμένο πάτωμα.

"ΟΟΟΟΧΙΙΙΙΙΙ", έκανε ο Μητσάρας σαν δεύτερος Λουκ Σκαϊγουόκερ. (Βασικά το εκανε και ο Βέιντερ, και η Ρέι, άρα άι γκες τέταρτος;) "ΤΩΡΑ ΔΕΝ ΘΑ ΕΙΜΑΙ ΜΠΡΟΥΤΑΛ ΠΑΙΔΙ!", είπε και έβαλε τα κλάματα.

Ο Άκης κοίταξε με απέχθεια τον Μαμαλάκη. "Λιάκουρα, το παράκανες. Είσαι πολύ επικίνδυνος για να σε αφήσω ζωντανό", είπε και έβγαλε το φωτόσπαθό του. Βέβαια το να κρατάει σπαθί με τα σέξι τατουαρισμένα χέρια του τον έκαναν να δείχνει πολύ πολύ σέξι.

"Μα να σου εξ-"

Ο Άκης δεν τον άφησε να του εξηγήσει. Ήταν ώρα για ομοερωτική ξιφομαχία.

* * *

Με ευκινησία αίλουρου, παρά την ηλικία του, ο Μαμαλάκης απέφευγε τις προσπάθειες του Άκη να του επιτεθεί. Απέκρουε με ευκολία κάθε του χτύπημα, σαν να ειχε γεννηθεί για τη στιγμή που το φωτόσπαθό του θα συναντούσε εκείνο του Άκη (ΔΕΝ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΣΕΞ ΤΖΟΟΥΚ ΑΥΤΟ) σε μια επική μονομαχία που θα έμενε στην γαλαξιακή Ιστορία.

Ο Άντονι ήπιε λιγο ακόμα λαχανί γάλα. "Αυτό είναι ακόμα καλύτερο απ' όσο περίμενα", είπε ενθουσιασμένα, ξεχνώντας ότι έχει το μικρόφωνό του ανοιχτό, σαν την φίλη μου την Τζωρτζίνα που έβρισε την καθηγήτριά της στο webex και ξεχασε ανοιχτό το μικρόφωνο ΛΜΑΟ ΤΖΩΡΤΖΙΝΑ ΠΩΣ ΤΗΝ ΕΠΑΘΕΣ ΕΤΣΙ ΦΞΦΝΦΞΦΞ. Ο οπερατέρ καθόταν αγκαλιά με την Βίκυ Καγιά και έβλεπαν στο κινητό της μία από τις ογδοντα νέες συλλογές των Μπέρσκα, γιατί τίποτα άλλο δεν τον παρηγορεί σε αυτή την άμοιρη ζωή.

Ο Άκης είχε αρχίσει να κουράζεται. Πώς ήταν τόσο καλός ξιφομάχος, και μάλιστα σε τέτοια ηλικία; Τι τους μαθαίνουν στην σκοτεινή πλευρά που εμάς δεν μας το μαθαίνουν; Ζούμε σε μια κοινωνία ρε πούστη.

"Τελείωσε, Άκη", είπε ο Μαμαλάκης σκαρφαλωμένος σε έναν πάγκο. "Έχω το υψηλό έδαφος!"

"Υποτιμάς την δύναμή μου", απάντησε ο Άκης.

"Μην το προσπαθήσεις", τον προειδοποίησε ο Μαμαλάκης, αλλά ήταν αργά - ο Ακης ειχε πάρει ήδη την απόφασή του. Έκανε μια πιρουέτα προς το μέρος του Μαμαλάκη, και εκείνος έκανε απλά ένα βήμα στην άκρη. Ο Άκης έπεσε φαρδύς-πλατύς στο σκληρό πάτωμα και έκανε μελανιά στον κώλο του.

Ο Μαμαλάκης τον ακινητοποίησε όπως έκανε ο Κάιλο Ρεν τον Πο Ντάμερον στην αρχή του Force Awakens (για να μη λέτέ ότι είμαι και κάνον νταϊβέρτζεντ άντε τώρα) και του πήρε το φωτόσπαθο μέσα από το χέρι. Με δύο φωτόσπαθα πλέον, τα κράτησε χιαστί σαν ίσα γινόμενα ίσων κλασμάτων, έτσι ωστε το κεφάλι του Άκη να ειναι ανάμεσα στα λεπίδια, οπως εκανε ο Άνακιν στον Ντούκου στο Revenge Of The Sith.

"Φίλτατε Άκιε Πετρετζίκιε", τον προσφώνησε, "θα με αφήσετε να σας εξηγήσω τώρα;"

Ο Άντονι είχε τρελαθεί από τη χαρά του. Είχε βάλει το Tell Me Baby ως μουσική υποβάθρου και έπινε λαχανί γάλα. "ΝΑΙ ΘΑ ΣΕ ΑΦΗΣΕΙ", φώναξε.

Ο Μαμαλάκης χαμογέλασε. "Πολύ καλά λοιπόν", είπε, και κοίταξε τον Άκη στα μάτια.

Προς εκπληξη του Άκη, το βλέμμα του ορκισμένου εχθρού του ήταν... απαλό. Αγαπησιάρικο σχεδόν.

"Άκιε", είπε, "δεν γινόταν να μην κόψω τα μαλλιά του Όχι-Πια-Μπρουτάλ μετά από αυτό που είπε για σένα. Δεν ανέχομαι άσχημα λόγια προς το πρόσωπό σου."

Ο Άκης κοκκίνισε από την κορυφή μέχρι τα νύχια. "Τι εννοείς;"

"Σε αγαπάω, Άκιε. Το έκανα για να υπερασπιστώ την τιμή σου."

"...Και η γενοκτονία που έκανες στον Καμίνο όταν συνειδητοποίησες ότι το Μαμαλάκης έχει μέσα Άκης;"

"Ήταν από την στεναχώρια μου που συνειδητοποίησα ότι δεν μπορούμε να βγάλουμε ship name."

"Αλήθεια μρμ;", ρώτησε ο Άκης με δακρυσμένα μάτια.

"Αλήθεια Άκιε. Έλα να φασωθούμε τώρα."

Και ναι φασώθηκαν στο τέλος


End file.
